Lights of Kingdom Hearts
by Key of the Heart
Summary: Hina fate has change and she's in another world to restart her life as six years old! Meanwhile she grew, she is very happy to have Riku, Sora, and Kairi, they are very important to her. Everything was peaceful, until the door has open, darkness, angst, fear, violence, heartless. That's why we have lights to defeated the darkness. Not only that, Hinata has new feeling toward Riku
1. Chapter 1: Dream & Darkness

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts and I have no idea why we're doing this and I still haven't figure it out...=.=**

**Anyway, in this chapter Hinata is 16 years old and I LOVE her, she's my fav! My idol! -squeal- XD**

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

_"Our heart are one." -by unknown_

Tears came from her eyes as the thunder heard came from the distance in the sky. She doesn't care about everything anymore; she's alone in the darkness. Watching everyone walk away, say horrible things to her that will break her heart.

_"I can't believe you're a ninja, you don't deserve it!"_

**Crack**

_"Why useless like you want to fight? You'll be dead before you could start your fight!"_

**Crack**

_"Go away and leave us for some damn burden!"_

**Crack**

_"You're too kind to fight this kind of thing, it's better if you leave everything to us. You cause us enough trouble."_

**Crack**

_"Thank you for everything, but I think you're better off as a ninja."_

**Crack**

She watching all people walks away from her, leaves her alone in the darkness. She sobbed and fell her knee on to the ground; she covers her face and cry and cry. Until she felt a calm, gentle hand touch her shoulder. She slowly looks up from her hands and saw a white gown and hood cover the person face. She stare at the person in confusion and fear, "Wh-who are you?" her voice crack from crying.

The person wipes her tears away and somehow she just felt safe next to this mystery person. _**"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like scattered dream. I want you to line up the pieces, yours and mine." **_She listen to the person voice, she could made out it was young man voice. He lift his hand and touch her head, _**"Never give up, always stay strong and be who you are." **_She stares at him in confusion and puzzled as he place his hand on her cheek. _**"Always be the light..." **_she stare closely to his shadow face and she can only make out that his eyes color which she think it's very beautiful, aquamarine mix with turquoise. _**"...Hinata." **_

Hinata gasps as her eyes stare at the ceiling of her bedroom; she sat up as her long hair flow over her shoulder. Hinata looks around; she's in her bedroom on her bed as the sun light shine through her window and white curtains move like a breeze. She frown when she thought about her dream, _'What kind of dream is that? Who is that white gown young man?' _Hinata thought as she glances at the clock. She gasp at the late time which she jump off her bed and run to take fast shower and put on her daily clothes.

**Lights of Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter One**

**Dream & Darkness**

Hinata runs as her long waist-length dark blue tint of blue flying behind her. She hurried to meet her team in the training field, as when she has arrived at the place. Hinata stopped when she noticed, "Huh? Where's everyone?" Hinata thought out loud as she look around. "Maybe I'm not late...I'll just have to wait for them." Hinata walk to the cut off tree and sat down on a stump, now all she has to be wait.

**-After a while-**

Hinata sigh when she looks up at the sunset sky, she frown as she looks around. Her teammate or her sensei is nowhere to found at all. So Hinata stood up and she decides to go visit the Hokage. Once Hinata arrive at the Hokage office, she polite knock the door and heard the 'come in' voice from the Hokage.

Hinata walk in as Tsunade look up with confuse frown on her face, "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Tsunade said as Hinata rubbing her arm shyly, "An-ano...I've be-been wa-waiting fo-for m-my tea-team...an-and no o-one sh-show u-up." Hinata stuttered and Tsunade just blink and frown deepen.

"I don't understand, I thought your team already told you they assign a mission." Hinata look at her with shocked. "Huh?" Tsunade sigh softly and fold her arms.

"Not only your team, there's also Team Guy, Team 7 and Team 8. All are on their new mission. Which it's started this early in the morning." Tsunade explained as Hinata never felt hurt when no one ever told her at all. Tsunade could see her hurt and confuse in her eyes, she frown sadly at Hinata who didn't noticed.

_'I can't believe they went to far not to tell her about there new mission. I understand it's dangerous but she's a leaf ninja. I don't care about her personality, she graduate to be ninja! Why the hell are they ignoring that poor Hinata? Arg! I have never felt disappointed this before...even Sakura. I expect her to be better than this but boy, was I wrong.' _Tsunade grimaced as she rubbing her temples, _'I really need sake, but that damn woman just took all my sake.' _Tsunade sigh loudly as Hinata look at Tsunade.

"Hin-**BANG!**

Hinata look up at the window when she saw lots of black clouds coming and loud thunderous came as the windy came along. Tsunade stood up look at the strange fast weather change, _'The weather change too fast, this is not normal weather...but I don't feel any Charka or seal at all.' _Tsunade thought with confusion and puzzled. She turns around and realizes that all her best teams and ninjas are busy and out of Konoha. Tsunade eyes twitched, _'It has to be now of all time? But...' _She look at Hinata, _'This mission might be sound really dangerous but...she's our last hope.' _Tsunade walk to her desk, "Hinata, I have a mission for you." Hinata look at Tsunade in shocked.

"Your mission is to find out what cause this weather, come back when you have the answer." Hinata blink and then she nod her head, "H-hai!" Hinata open the window and jump off through as Tsunade quickly shut her window and watch Hinata running. Tsunade slowly look up at the stormy weather, "I have a bad feelings about this. Is this the right choice that I made Hinata go alone?" Tsunade thought out loud.

**...**

Hinata stopped when she saw strange mark on the sky above, her eyes wide when she saw strange creature came out and shoot toward her. Hinata walk backward while watching creature floating fast toward her and Hinata close her eyes tightly. But she didn't feel anything so she slowly opens her eyes and her eyes wide in shocked. There is a young man in white gown wearing a hood, just like in her dream but it's not a dream. She knew it's real, _he's _real. She watches him defeated the creature and quickly turn around, she watch him as he slowly walk to her. He held up his hand to her, _**"Come with me. You'll be safe." **_Hinata stare at his hand and she slowly lift her hand and reach the young man hand. The creature suddenly came out and Hinata squeak in fear and surprise as she slip over a rock, which lead her to fall backward off the cliff. Her eyes wide in terror as the young man look at her in horror.

The young man couldn't save her or catch her because she's already down to the cliff; he lean over and shouted in emotion that Hinata couldn't figure it out.

_**"HINATA!" **_

Hinata saw suddenly images everything around her. There was a time when she graduated and finally become a ninja. There was a time when she get along well with Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. There was a time when she fights with Neji in Chunin exam. There was a time when she finally gets along well with Neji. There was a time when she was proud of Naruto. There was a time when she passed her chunin exam year later. There was a time when she finally saw Naruto came back home. There was a time she laughed, cried, scared, angered, and smiled.

Hinata eyes teary when she realized that all her friends, families and her crush are walking away from her. Not helping her as her heart just shattered into pieces and she close her eyes as the tears slipped through in the air. "Good bye...minna-san."

**...**

Hinata feel her lung need air as she open her eyes. She noticed she's underwater and she started to swim toward the surface. Once she finally out of the surface to breathe in the air, the ocean move and wave crush her into the ocean again. Hinata close her eyes tightly and floating around easily when the wave kept moving her like she's a doll. Finally she made it to the shore that oh-so kindly wave put her through. Hinata breathe while stare at the sand, she felt a shadow leaning over her and she stopped breath. She look up and saw a shadow child-like figure with amazing ocean blue eyes staring at her. "Who are you?" Hinata eyes blurred and she fainted from all the exhausted and she doesn't feel any charka in her at all. The words in her mind before she fainted was, _'Do I know you?'_

* * *

**Please reviews and tell me what do you readers think? I hope you all like it, I tried my best to make this story good in English which is hard...I'm still trying!**

**Can you readers please tell me who is that mystery person? Make a guess! XD **

**I won't be spoiler to see if anyone is right or wrong but it's just a guess game! I want to see what you think of who that mystery person. Hehehehe. **

**Thank you for read this chapter! ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands & Destinies

**Here's chapter two! XD Yay!**

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (Still haven't figure it out what this for...-_-)**

**Hinata's age: 6**

**Riku's age: 8**

**Sora's age: 7**

**Kairi's age: 7**

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

_When there is a DARK there is a LIGHT, When there is a LIGHT there is a DARK.-by unknown_

Tsunade watch the stormy weather with worried expression clearly on her face. _'It's been two hours already, Hinata isn't here yet.' _She is very worried for Hinata, not that Hinata can't take care of herself. It's just the weather that made Tsunade feel uneasy and goosebumps crawls to her skin often. When she kept watching the weather, _'I trust Hinata. I just don't want Hinata to be harm, she's very...' _Tsunade just realize and she sighs softly, "So that how it is." Tsunade thought out loud.

"Hinata is very sweet and lovely girl with warm personality. No wonder, no one wants her to go on a dangerous mission." Tsunade shake her head. She heard her door slam open as she turns around and saw all teams and sensei is wet. The weather gotten worse and added the rain. Naruto shake his hair, "Hey obaa-chan! We're back!" Naruto grinned wide as Tsunade sit down on her chair and glare the entire rookie 10 and their sensei.

Sakura frown and tilted her head, "Tsunade-sama?" Sakura noticed that she isn't drinking any sake at all. Tsunade closes her eyes while fold her hands, "You..." there's a silence in the room as Tsunade open her eyes, "...I'm very disappointed in you all." Tsunade glance at Sakura, "Especially you Sakura." Sakura filch at Tsunade venom voice.

"WH-" Naruto shut up when Tsunade glare deathly at him, if looks can kill he would be under 10 feet. Tsunade glance at Team 10, "You too, team 10. Why didn't you take Hinata with you? Isn't she supposed to be your teammate?" Kiba look down and Akamaru whimpering and whine while hide behind Kiba. Shino look away' watching the wall interested. Tsunade look all the ninjas reaction and she sigh softly, "Why." Tsunade wait for the respond.

And finally respond came, "This is troublesome, she's too kind to kill anyone." Shikamaru said as he place his hand in his pocket. Tsunade face was emotionless as she is waiting for others.

Ino bit her bottom lip, "Hinata...well...she's kind of slow and lack of kill enemies."

"I know she can heal..." Sakura hesitated while she looking at different Tsunade, it's like she is real serious Hokage instead of goofy, tick off sake Tsunade who she knew. "...but she's not very talent that can handle healing people with serious injury." Sakura added.

"...she's like a mother."

"She has warm personality..."

"I want to keep her safe."

"It's better if she doesn't involve dangerous."

Tsunade closes her eyes; she actually never felt this disappointed to anyone before. Hinata may be sweet, lovely, understanding, smart and have warm personality. Nevertheless, Hinata is ninja, once a leaf ninja, always be a leaf ninja. Tsunade open her eyes, "I sent Hinata to a mission alone." Tsunade said as everyone eyes wide in shocked.

"NANI!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"SHE COULD BE HURT ANYWHERE!"

"WHY IS SHE GOING ON A MISSION ALONE?"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'M GONNA FIND HER, DRAG HER BACK HERE UNHARM!"

Tsunade vein popped out of her head and glare dangerously deathly at them as she stood up and smash her desk and push her chair through the window that crash into thousands pieces of glass. Silence went through her office once again, Sakura eyes widen in terror and shocked. This is not the Tsunade she knew, it's the different new Tsunade that she never knew it exist.

**"I. SENT. HER. ON. A. MISSION. ALONE. BECAUSE. I. TRUST. HER. AND. SHE. DOESN'T. NEED. BABYSIT. SHE'S. NOT. WEAK. SHE'S. THE. STRONG. BEAUTIFULLY. NINJA. I. EVER. KNOW." **all ninjas shiver in fear, never once that Tsunade could be scare the hell out of them. She's even more dangerously, possibly more than Madara.

Tsunade eyes basically turn reds, **"If I ever find out that any of you went after her, you will be cut of as ninja for good." **Tsunade said with deathly venom as all ninjas nodded their head in fear and horror. Tsunade glare, **"I don't want to see any of you right now, looking all of you make me feel sick."**

Tsunade crack her knuckles, **"I have words for the rest of you, you will remember this. It will scar you and hunt you forever..." **All ninjas stiffed and gulped hardly. **"Those who don't follow the rules are trash. But, those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash. And I think that you all even worse than trash I have ever met." **That hit all ninjas and it really hurt them deeply. **"I damn well want you to learn your lesson about your action. Get. Out!" **Ninjas poof or ran out of the door in flash, not want to stay with deathly dangerously Tsunade.

Tsunade sigh softly and turn around, "I know you deserves way better than this Hinata."

**Lights of Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

**Destiny Islands & Destinies**

White tint with lavender opens slowly when the sunlight shine on her face, she blink few times and look around the unfamiliar room. Hinata frown and she sat up using her forearms to lean up. She glance around, she's in guest bedroom that she can tell. Hinata's eyes trail to the mirror by the dresser, she shift the blanket away and jump from the bed. She walks slowly toward the mirror, she gulped in nervously and she finally appears in front of the mirror. Hinata gasped when she saw her normal 16 years old body just change into 6 years old child body. She blink several times and realized that it's not a dream, she stare at her child body, she has hime-style hair, her eyes are not wide, and her skin is too far pale.

Hinata touch softly on the cold mirror, "It...real." Hinata voice is dry as she turns around to look for something to drink. Lucky, she found a glass of water on the table which she gladly get it and drank the whole. She heard the door open as she look up and saw a old woman who has pale brown hair tie up to a bun, gentle silver-blue eyes, and tan skin. She motherly smile at Hinata, "How are you feeling dear?" Hinata stare at her and she nod her head, "I-I'm fine." Hinata look down shyly while playing with large white T-shirt fabric.

"Dear, what's your name?" Hinata glances at her.

"Hinata." the old woman smile wide, "My name is Lily, and I have a dress for your size." Lily said when she walks to the wooden chest of drawers. Hinata watch her, "Hina dear, my friend's friend which his adopt son had found you lying on the shore naked." Hinata blushed when she heard her, _'He saved me...while I'm naked?' _Hinata face turn red from embarrasses and Lily turn around and look at Hinata worried. "Hina dear, are you okay?" Lily walks to her and place her hand on Hinata forehead.

"I-I'm fine." Lily looks at her few minutes then she nodded her head, "Okay, here's your dress." Hinata gently take the dress and mumble 'thank you' to Lily. Lily walk out of the room to gave Hinata a personal space to change.

Hinata places the dress on the bed and takes off the large T-shirt and folded. She place on the bed, and take the dress and lucky along with the dress, there's underwear for her. Hinata quickly take the underwear and put it on. She takes the dress and put on over her head. Hinata smile softly when she realizes that dress fits her perfectly, Lily walk in and smile wide when she saw the dress.

"Beautiful, now just a few changes my dear." Hinata watch Lily takes few object and walk to her. "Come and sit down on the chair." Hinata obey and Lily takes out the comb and brush Hinata's hair gently and smoothly as Lily could. Hinata closes her eyes as Lily humming lullaby songs.

**...**

Lily smile at her work, she gave mentally pat on her back, "You look very adorable and pretty." Hinata open her eyes in confusion, she jump off the chair and walk toward the mirror. She gasps when she saw herself as a very adorable, she wear a white simple straps dress reach down above her knee, sandal with colorful small mini shells tie around her ankle, pale blue mini shells bracelet on her left wrist, and her hime-style hair just grew under her ears except chin-length strands framing her face, her hair pull back behind her ears with a beautiful white Hawaii flower above her left ear.

"What do you think Hina dear?" Hinata look at Lily with awe and happy, "I-I lo-love it." Hinata said with low whispers as Lily smile widen. "I'm glad, are you hungry?" Lily asked and Hinata stomach gladly growl in answer. Hinata look down blushing as Lily giggle at her cuteness. "I have cooked for you and after that, you meet your savior." Lily said as Hinata smile and nod her head.

**...**

Hinata walk down to the beach nervously, she has finished eat the food and now she's going to meet a boy who found her. Hinata gulped and walk onto the sand, she look around to find any boy but no luck. Hinata sigh softly and look down, "HEY!" Hinata jump slightly at the sudden shout. She turns side way and saw three kids around her age or maybe year older.

She watches a boy who has brown hair, dark sky blue eyes, tan skin and he has big grinned on his face. He running toward her and stopped in front of her, "Hey! How are you feeling?" Hinata blink few times and she tilted her head, "I-I'm fine." Hinata said and she saw a girl who has auburn short hair that carelessly brushing top of her shoulder, indigo eyes, and pale skin. She smile at Hinata as Hinata smile right back, "Oh, I'm Sora, this is Kairi." Kairi nod her head.

Hinata look at the other boy who has silver hair above his shoulders, ocean blue eyes and pale skin. Sora look over his shoulder and he look at Hinata, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder toward the boy behind, "That's Riku! He's the one that found you on the shore few days ago." Riku cross his arms as Hinata look at Riku and smile softly appear on her face. "Th-thank yo-you." Riku nod his head.

Hinata has a strange feelings things going to be interesting life that she could ever have.

**-Three Months Later-**

Hinata tie the vine while humming song with a smile on her face. Everything was wonderful to Hinata, three kids who are become very important to her. Sora is the energetic, dense, funny, and the sun that bright everyone spirit. Kairi is caring, understanding, always cares for someone other than herself, and she's a great best friend. Riku is hard to get along for Hinata, but when you get to know him, he is sweet deep down, always protective when things are important to him, he can also be playful when he wants to be. Three important people that Hinata's life change.

They helped her to stopped stutter, they helped her being brave and straightforward, and they always are by her side no matter what. Hinata smile wide as she's done make three vines twisting with a beautiful pearl sea shell clam that is about 4 inches long and 4 inches wide. Hinata look around and saw Kairi and Sora making sand castle while chatting. Hinata smile and stood up, she stretch her legs and look around. She found Riku, which he is sitting on the Paopu tree; she walks to the hut that leads all the way up to the Paopu place.

After she finally went to Paopu tree place, she noticed Riku was watching the sky while holding a paopu fruit. Hinata walk to him and lean her back on the tree, "Riku..." Riku blink and look down at Hinata, "Hey Hina." Hinata smile.

"What are you doing?" Riku just shrugged and they both just look up at the clear sky blue.

Then Riku break the comfortable silent, "Hina..." Hinata glance up at Riku, "...would you like to share this paopu fruit with me?" Hinata smile wide and nodded her head.

"Of course!" Hinata said as Riku jump down and he hold up the paopu fruit. "Did you know about paopu fruit legend?" Hinata tilted her head and shake her head. Riku allow small smile appear while stare at the star-shape fruit.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Hinata smile widen, "Then let's share it!" Riku look at her in shocked.

Hinata look down blushing, "I don't want to be separate you. You are very important to me, same along with Sora and Kairi." Hinata explained and she look up at Riku, "I want to be with you and by your side as you're by my side." Hinata said, as she blushes more. Riku slowly smiles appear and he takes a bit from the paopu fruit. He handed to Hinata, which she took a bit from paopu fruit.

They have taken share of one paopu fruit, now they're destinies are always intertwined and part of each others lives no matter what.

Hinata take out the necklace she made, she put over Riku's head and Riku look at the necklace. "I made it, I hope you treasure it forever." Hinata smile while Riku study the necklace and clutch the shell. "I will." Riku whispers.

"It's sunset, it's time to go." Hinata look at the sunset sky as Riku nod his head. "Come on." Hinata smile as they both walking beside each other while their hand brush against each other.

* * *

**Phew, I think I did a great job with this one. -pat myself a back- **

**I decide to write another chapter when their kids, and maybe after chapter three, years later...I don't maybe. We just have to wait a see then? XD**

**And, there will be romance actually, BUT! There won't be romantic every chapters BECAUSE! It's action/adventure/humor/friendship/drama.**

**There WILL be romance! I promise that, BUT I can't promise that every chapter to have romance. I'm sorry. **

**And it will worth it, but it's gonna be..._slow _because Hinata is different. She need to realize her feelings first, I don't like everything too rush. I'm taking normal way, like slowly feeling toward to someone. Please understand that, I'm sure some of the readers doesn't like rush relationship. It doesn't make sense, so those of you who LIKES rush relationships...please be patience with me. It will worth it...I think.**

**Thanks for reading~ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**Here's chapter 3~! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy so much in my life and never really have much time for the laptop. :/**

**Anyways, still same age. :)**

**I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts! (Sadly...)**

* * *

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." -By Unknown_

_"What are we doing to do? It's cycle all over again, ma'am." _the soft gentle voice said that fills with concerned and worried. The young woman with a hooded watches the gigantic ball to show the world. "I can not do anything about it." the young woman said. She watches the young Hinata playing with her three friends. _"But... ma'am, it's clearly that girl has no memories of everything. We can not let them repent the history again." _The young woman sighs as she snaps her finger and the gigantic ball disappeared.

"This time will be different, there will be no history repent." the young woman said as she walks to the window. _"Ma'am, are you sure its wise for leave her all alone to do things herself?" _the young woman smiles sadly, "Yes. Last time I helped, it's nearly destroyed everything but luckily the King saved it. I can not help her, it is her destiny, her destiny to make all the worlds peace." the young woman said. Then she looks up at the sky, "However, I want to know that you check on her make sure there's no death situation for her." she said and the voice humming.

_"Yes ma'am. As you wish." _the voice disappeared and the young woman sighs softly.

**Lights of Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

**"Fate"**

Hinata skipped along on the beach and then she stopped when she saw a figure sitting on the paopu tree. Hinata let her curiously get to her as she runs toward the hut. Once she's walk on the bridge, she walk across and saw a young woman who has blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin; she the most beautiful woman that Hinata ever seen. Hinata walk carefully toward the beautiful woman, "Hello..." Hinata whispers as the young woman turns to her and smiles. "Hi there." the young woman jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. "Who are you?" the young woman asked as Hinata blush a little.

"Hinata." the young woman smiles, she walk to Hinata and bent down her knee to Hinata level, "Lovely name you got. My name is Aqua." Aqua said and Hinata smiles wide. "Thank you! And you're name is beautiful, just like you." Aqua smiles.

Hinata looks straight at Aqua eyes then she open her mouth, "Why are you sad?" Hinata bluntly asked as Aqua blink in shocked. "What do you mean?" Aqua asked in confusion and Hinata frown. "You're upset... is your friend died? In the battle maybe?" Hinata asked and Aqua eyes wide in shocked. _'How does this little girl know?' _Aqua thought.

Hinata smiles mysteriously, "I know that looks in your eyes. I've seen it many eyes from people that lost important person they love." Hinata said and Aqua stares at the little girl. "Yes, I have lost a very important friend of mine. He was a wonderful, strong, and brave fighter." Aqua said, Hinata walks to the tree and sat down on the ground. "Can you tell me?" Hinata asked and Aqua couldn't help it but she smiles and sat down next to Hinata. Aqua started to talk to Hinata her story.

"He was the lights that can defeats the darkness, he was unbeatable, stronger, braver, and very suborned. He would do anything for everyone, even people he doesn't know. He loves to saves people lives, he wants to gave them a lights and peace. But he knew that he can't saves everyone lives no matter what. However, I attempted to prove him wrong that he can, but he told me that it's too much reasonability, and it's not his fate. His fated was to defeat the darkness and saves peoples from darkness. And then one day, we have finally found him, the guy who is responsible for the darkness. Three knights of lights fight against him, but he is too powerful for us although together the three knights will not lose. However, one of the knights has gotten in danger and the other knight attempted to save his life but fail. He was gone, and his last words is, _'I will see you again with the lights upon that can saves many worlds.' _He smiled and died." Aqua said while stares at the ocean and Hinata was awed by the story then she smiles.

"That was very great story. That young man is the knight and you saved him." Hinata said, Aqua look at Hinata with shocked fills with her face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Hinata said as she stood up and wipe the dirt off her dress. Aqua was dumbfounded by Hinata, "How did you know that?" Aqua asked, Hinata shurgged her shoulders, "I'm smarter than I look." Hinata said, _'After all, I was sixteen and turn back to six years old body.' _Hinata thought then she was about to walk away but Aqua stopped her. "Wait..." Hinata stopped and turn around, "...how would you like to become my student and train to become a knight?" Aqua said as she made a decision. Hinata eyes wide in shocked, "Me?" Aqua nods her head.

"Yes, you are special Hinata. I can see it in you, you have strong heart, smart knowledge, and you have fate upon on you." Aqua said and Hinata was in shocked and flattered. _'She wants to train me...me to be her student.' _Hinata smile and nodded her head, "Of course!" Aqua smiles and place her hands on her hips, "Well then, prepare for everything. It's not gonna be easy student to have strict teacher." Aqua said.

**...**

Aqua watches Hinata practicing swing her wooden sword. Aqua crosses her arms while her back leans on the tree and then portal opens beside her and white gown walk out to stands by Aqua side.

"What does the Queen wants?" Aqua asked as the white gown young man bowed, "She wants to know why did you made the decision to make that little girl to be your replacement? Her order was to make you give the power inside of you to transfers into Kairi." the white gown young man said as Aqua frown.

"I do not want to." Aqua said, "Kairi's important, I understand that. But Kairi doesn't needs to be fighter; she's the princess that everyone needs. However, that girl...she's different. I believe she can become the powerful knight than I am." Aqua said with a smile on her face and the white gown young man tilted his head. "But it is not her fate. We can not bring such a child force to fight the darkness." Aqua shakes her head. "No, I can see it. I know that she wants to protect the most important people in her life. I can feel it. She'll make a wonderful knight along with other two. Three powerful knights protects the worlds from darkness and protects the princesses, princes, Queens, and Kings." Aqua said with a smile wide.

"She's the one. I just know she's the one." Aqua said and the white gown young man frown, "And how do you know that she's the one?" Aqua close her eyes as her best friend image face appears, "He showed it to me." Aqua opens her eyes and watch Hinata swings her wooden sword as the lights basically shine on her.

White gown young man nod his head, "If that's what you wish, then I'll inform the Queen." Aqua nods her head and then the white gown young man lean forward to whispers, _"Please take care of her." _Aqua glances at him, "I will." white gown young man disappeared.

Meanwhile Hinata has been swing the wooden sword for hours and her arm has become so tired but she force to keep it up. "I will not give up. I will protect my families and my friends." Hinata panted while sweat dripped from her forehead then Aqua came. "That is enough for now." Hinata stopped while pant and look up at Aqua.

"What now Senior Aqua? How would this help me?" Hinata frown and Aqua smile mystery. "You need to learn how to do with swords. There are so many different types of swords out there in someplace that you can even image." Aqua bent down her knees, "There's trillions of swords everywhere that you can use it. But there's only one sword, one sword that have life's of lights." Aqua said and Hinata eyes fills with confuse, "All you need is to believe in yourself, someday you will have your own sword that can protect everything within the lights power inside." Aqua smile and Hinata nod her head.

"Okay, Senior Aqua but I don't understand everything complete though. But I will, someday." Hinata said and Aqua pat Hinata's head. "Yes, someday you will understand...when it's the right time. You'll understand and you have fate waiting for you in the future." Aqua said.

**...**

Couple of months has passed, Aqua breathe in the fresh air as she heard Hinata running footsteps behind her. "Hinata, isn't it time for you to go home?" Aqua said while she turns around and saw Hinata in tears. "You're... you're leaving...aren't you?" Hinata choked and Aqua smiles sadly. "Honey..." Aqua bent down her knees on the ground and Hinata ran up to her and hugged her around her neck.

"Hush child. There's no need to cry, I have to go. You have learned everything from me. I trusted that you would always believe in yourself." Aqua said and Hinata sniffed, "Why?" Aqua closes her eyes, "I have to. My duty is done; I've trained you for pass couple of months. You are going to be great knight." Hinata broke a hug and look at Aqua. "Can't you stay?" Hinata whimper, "Be my mother?" Aqua eyes teary and hugged Hinata tightly.

"I love you so much Hinata, you'll always be like a daughter to me." Aqua lean down to Hinata's ear, "No matter what, you are the one that can defeats the darkness with other two who is your important people." Hinata blink in confusion and Aqua close her eyes and open to say foreign languages. Hinata eyes rolled back and fainted while Aqua's in tears, "I'm sorry Hinata. I have to lock your memories. When there is the right time, you will remember." Aqua peck Hinata's forehead and place her down gently lying on the ground. "Good bye." Aqua stood up and walks toward the end of cliff as portal opens and Aqua took a last glance at Hinata. "I love you Hinata." Aqua smiles sadly and walks into the portal as the portal close.

Few minutes later, Riku saw Hinata and run toward her, "Hina!" Riku look down at Hinata with worried expression on his face, "Hina..." Riku shakes gently to wake Hinata up and Hinata opens her eyes.

Riku sigh in relief, "Hina, what are you doing here lying on floor?" Hinata blink and look at Riku. "I-I...I don't know..." Hinata frown in confusion and she looks around, "What am I doing here?" Hinata thought out loud. Riku tilted his head, "Are you okay?" Hinata look at Riku and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." _'But I don't remember how I got here.' _Hinata thought.

"Come on, let's go home before it gets too dark." Riku pulled Hinata up to her feet; he grabbed her hand and quickly walks faster to leave. Hinata look over her shoulder, _'I feel like I forgot something important.' _Hinata thought in confuse.

* * *

**Okay, this is the last chapter of the young kids. Next chapter will be years later! :)**

**Please R&R! :)**

Okay


End file.
